Truth or Dare, Sirius?
by Sammyomgzrly
Summary: Three of our Beloved Marauders decide to play truth or dare... but what happens when a dare reveals unseen feelings? ONESHOT! LupinxSirius & LilyxJames. r&r please? xD


James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the boys dormitary laughing and joking about.

Christmas holidays had begun, and they were the only Gryffindor boys left in the Castle, as they'd rather stay at Hogwarts for Christmas than go home; they enjoyed each others company too much.

After a quick scoot around the tower looking for anything a fellow Gryffindor left behind so they could wreck it, the trio decided to go and have some 'man-talk' in the dormitory.

--

'So, Moony, you've NEVER been kissed?' laughed James, lying flat on his back on Remus's bed.

Remus flushed red, shaking his head and staring at the floor, to avoid the pair's intense gaze.

Sirius let out an ironic sigh. 'Well... some girls could say you are abit of an... animal, Lupin'

James laughed and whacked Sirius around the head with Lupin's pillow. 'Don't be harsh, mate, i reckon the git's lying!'

Lupin gasped and hit both in the arm, scowling.

'I am not!'

'Are tooooo' they both chanted, getting up and dancing around Lupin's bed.

'Gosh, guys, you two are so expectant, just coz your both the Lords of Gryffindor, i'm the outcast, remember? The wacky-were-boy'

Sirius and James jumped onto Lupins bed and both piled on him, ruffling his hair and hugging him, cooing like old mothers.

'Awwwww, Moony is all outcastedddd, even though he knows no-one knows, awww, bless his cotton socks!'

'Guys...' Lupin laughed, trying to push them off him '...Stop it! Haha, please, c'mon, it's... not... funny!'

James and Sirius looked at each other, smirked and pulled out both their wands, pointing them at Remus.

Remus looked from both to their wands, slightly confused, and slowly backing against his bedpost, not taking his eyes off their wands'

What... are... you doi-' Remus started, but both James and Sirius flicked their wands, shouting out a spell at the sametime.

'Levicorpius!'

Lupin screamed as he shot up in the air and was carried out the room, floating after James and Sirius.

'What are you doing?! Guys! C'mon! Padfoot! Prongs! Stop it, lemme down!'

--

James and Sirius laughed as they walked down the stairs, wands pointed behind them, chatting idly amongst themselves, but quietly so Lupin couldn't hear.

Walking along the corridor, James spotted a group of girls hanging about underneath some mistletoe. With James, fairly tall, well built, with black, messy, mid-length hair and striking looks, and Sirius, tall, skinny, very good-looking, with long-ish black hair and dark brown eyes, it didn't take long for the girls to notice their presence.

'Hey James.' a slender red-head called as they moved towards them.

'Hey Lily... nice day, eh?' James smiled, handing his wand to Sirius and holding out his arms, signalling he wanted a hug.

Lily giggled and quickly hugged James, nodding and looking up at Remus. Remus was slightly shorter than his two best friends, with brown floppy hair, piercing blue eyes, slender build and a pale, scarred face. Remus was still very good looking, despite his long, claw-made scars across his face, and although he didn't notice, he did attract alot of female attention.

'Why is Remus up there?' Lily asked, pointing up at the floating Lupin, who raised an eyebrow in return.

'Oh, he's complaning about his back hurting, so we decided to give him a little... lift' James smiled, looking up at the ceiling. 'Oh, look Lily... mistletoe... how conveniant!'

Sirius looked up at Lupin and whispered to him, whilst indicating at James and Lily. 'You watching, Moony? This is how to seduce and grab a kiss from a girl you fancy, lesson one'

Lupin sighed and watched James, as he sweet talked Lily, complimenting her hair, eyes, clothes, and touching her arm quite alot. A few moments later, James lent forwards, and kissed Lily quickly but softly, making her blush and giggle.

'There ya go, Moony' Sirius whispered, 'Perfection on the lady-front.'

Remus scowled and watched as James swaggered back to them, smirking.

'Well, Moony, there you go, easy as quidditch.'

--

Sirius and James led Lupin down to the kitchen, where they stole some butterbeer and firewhisky, storing it up with Lupin so their arms were'nt full.

'Why'd we need all this?' Lupin asked, looking at the stash.

'We're gonna have some fun in the dorm, of course! Nothing better than a bit of alcohol, your best friends and a good game!' James laughed, leading them back up to the Common Room, where Lily and her friends were talking amongst themselves.

James winked at Lily, making all the girls giggle, and carried on up to their dorm, where finally, they both let Remus down and split the drinks into three piles.

--

Half an hour later, the trio were certainly alot cheeier than they had been, and slightly red-faced.

'So, i say, right, we play truth or dare, coz we got nuffin better to do...' James smirked, with his tie tyed around his head.

Remus and Sirius both agreed, necking back a bottle of butterbeer each.

'So, who's first?' Sirius laughed, putting his wand in the middle of their circle, and watching it spin around until it selected someone.

'Awwwww hell no!' James groaned, as it landed on him.

'Truth? Or DARE?' Remus growled, making Sirius crack up laughing.

'Eeerrr... dare.' James smirked, standing up, smoothing his cloak and taking the tie off his head. 'So, hit me with it!'

Sirius and Remus whispered among themselves for a few seconds, then came to their verdict.

'Right...' began Remus. 'You gotta go to the Common Room, and snog Lily, no asking her about it, just shock tactic, run down and just snog her! Then come straight back up. Coz y'know... you haven't snogged her yet.'

James nodded, flashed a daring smile and briskly walked out the room, with Remus and Sirius watching from above in a secluded place.

--

James walked into the Common Room quietly, serching for Lily. He soon spotted her led out on her back on the floor, reading a book. He swiftly walked over to her, knocked the book out of her hands, knelt over her and silenced her nagging by roughly pulling her up towards him and pressing his lips firmly against hers, working his charm and soon enough, slipping his tongue into her willing mouth, completing the dare.

Remus and Sirius high-fived each other and walked back to the dorm, where James joined them a few moments later, looking rather pleased with himself.

'Prongs, well done, mate!' Sirius grinned, clapping him on the back.

James mock-bowed and laughed. 'Better than i expected, actually'

Lupin rolled his eyes and opened another bottle of butterbeer, taking a swig and prodding the wand, making it spin around again.

The wand spun round and round, unitl it came to a halt at Sirius. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, Sirius smiled. 'Dare.'

James and Remus discussed the dare, and both looked at Sirius, grinning wickidly.

'Right, Padfoot, you gotta go outside, and charm a snowball to find Snivellius, and make it smack him right in the face. Might give him a wash.' James said, handing Sirius his wand.

'Okay, off i go!' Sirius waved goodbye and strode out the dorm.

James led down and stared at the ceiling.

'Eeerr... Prongs, mate... what's it like, y'know? Kissing someone?' Lupin asked quietly, ruffling his hair awkwardly.

James smiled and sat up, staring at Remus.

'You weren't lying, were you?' James asked, slightly gobsmacked.

'No...' Lupin said, blushing slightly.

'Right... well... it's nice depending on whether the person is a good kisser or not, but it's very... intimate, yknow? Oh.. you'll find out soon enough, Moony.'

'What? How? All the girls are in bed now?'

'You just will...' James smirked, turning around as Sirius re-entered the room, giving them the thumbs up.

--

Rejoining the circle, Sirius poked the wand, watching it spin.

It spun for an eternity, until it slowly came to a halt at...

'Oh man! Someone's jynxed it! Not again!' Sirius moaned, giving the wand an evil glare.

'Right, Sirius, Truth or Da-' Lupin began, but James cut across him. 'Dare, padfoot?' He grinned, a wicked glint in his eye.

'Sure, I don't do truths' Sirius laughed, stretching and awaiting this dare.

'Right...' James began, without consulting Lupin. 'Sirius... you have to snog... Moony'

Remus looked at James in surprise.

'You WHAT?'

'You heard me, Sirius has gotta snog you.' James said, smirking.

Remus looked at Sirius, who shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Lupin, winking.

Remus backed onto his bed and against the wall, looking at James.

'You did that on purpose...' Lupin mumbled.

James laughed, looking at Sirius.

'Go get'em, Padfoot, mate.'

Sirius looked at Lupin, gave a deep, seducing growl, and pounced onto his bed, inching his way towards Lupin, who backed as far as he could against the wall.

'Sirius, i mean' c'mon, i'm not a girl! Lupin whimpered as Sirius inched nearer, flashing his pointy teeth.

Lupin looked from James to Sirius, who was now an arm's length away. James chuckled and led down, staring at the ceiling again. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, Lupin gulped as Sirius kneeled up to his height and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling Lupin towards him.

Lupin flushed red as Sirius whispered in his ear, Sirius's breath tickling his neck. Lupin shivered, and Sirius lent back and looked it him, dark eyes meeting blue.

'Just relax.' Sirius whispered, leaning in towards Lupin, a hand in his hair, and another on the small of his back, pulling Lupin towards him.

Lupin's breathing quickened as Sirius's face grew nearer, making his skin tingle and making him go tense. Lupin suddenly felt Sirius's lips on his, and relaxed. After a moment or two, Sirius pulled back and looked at Lupin, smiling lazily. Lupin smiled back and leaned towards Sirius, who pressed a hand on Lupin's chest, pinning him back against the wall.

'I'm the one doing this dare, remember?' Sirius whispered, licking Lupins neck and moving back up to his lips, where he kissed Lupin harder than before. They kissed for a few more moments, until Lupin felt Sirius's tongue brush against his lips, silenty asking for permission to enter. Lupin teased him for a while, until he parted his lips, where Sirius's tongue dived into his mouth, hungrily carressing Lupins tongue with his.

--

A snore coming from the floor told them James had fallen asleep.

Hearing this, Sirius grabbed Lupin around the waist, pressing his body against Lupins, kissing him harder and faster. Lupin relaxed into Sirius's grip, running his hands through his soft, black hair, tugging gently. Sirius growled when Lupin tugged his hair, breaking away from the kiss and slowly working his way down Lupin's neck, biting gently. Lupin groaned quietly as Sirius bit, sucked and kissed his neck, making him tingle with delight.

As Sirius was occupied with his neck, Lupin's hands found Sirius's shirt buttons, and began to undo them, feeling Sirius's warm flesh against his hands. Licking his lips, Lupin carressed Sirius's chest and back, pulling Sirius to eye-level and smirking, pushing him back onto his bed and climbing ontop of Sirius, kissing him passionatly. Sirius moaned softly, undoing Lupin's shirt, revealing more scars. Sirius pulled Lupin's hot body against his, flesh meeting flesh, intensifying the connection between them. Their breathing quickened even more as things escalated, Sirius rolling Lupin over onto his back, running his tongue along his stomach. Lupin ran his hands through Sirius's hair again as Sirius worked his way up to Lupin's lips yet again, grinding his hips against Lupin's. Seeing Lupin bite his lip, Sirius laughed quietly to himself, kissing Lupin even harder. Soon enough, Lupin's hands found Sirius's fly, and began undoing them.

'James? James!' A female voice screamed, and began banging at their door, causing Sirius and Lupin to stop and glance at the door. Quickly rolling off each other, they pretended to be asleep as the door flew open, and Lily stood there, glancing around to find James sprawled across the floor. Rolling her eyes, her eyes found Sirius and Lupin, shirtless, Sirius's trousers undone and on the same bed. Raising an eyebrow, then seeing the big pile of empty beer bottles, she shrugged and walked out the room, shutting the door behind her.

Sirius looked over at Lupin, who opened his eyes and smiled softly. Crawling over to Sirius, Lupin pulled himself closer to him, pulling the covers over them. Sirius grinned and put an arm around Lupin, who in turn, grabbed Sirius's free hand and linked it with his own.

Soon enough, Lupin was asleep on next to Sirius. Glancing down at the sleeping Remus, Sirius smiled to himself and kissed Lupin gently on the lips.

'Goodnight, Moony.'

--

Half an hour later, James opened his eyes a crack, and looked over at Lupin's bed. Sirius and Remus were cuddled up together, Remus curled up between Sirius. James chuckled to himself, and saw Sirius raise his head slightly, give him a wink and fall back to sleep.

Smirking, James patted himself on the back and crawled onto his own bed, where he quickly fell asleep, proud of his work.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, i don't have MS Word :(. Okaaay, if you don't like L/S... then don't tell me coz i don't care. Well... read and enjoy! r&r too, please :) My first HP fic :D i'm quite proud... evil grin)**


End file.
